White Day Insanity
by Ben Jonas
Summary: Shingo's on the run from the KOF ladies- but why?


Prologue: As many of you know, Valentine's Day is February 14th. In Japan, however, they celebrate it a little differently. On that day, girls/women give chocolate to the ones they love (giri-choco for friends and associates, and honmei-choco for lovers). One month later, on March 14th, the guys return the favor by buying something nice for their female friends. This day is known as White Day.  
  
Note: The following story has absolutely no ties to the ongoing King Of Fighters 2001 EX saga (which is still being worked on).  
  
Disclaimer: The King of Fighters is a property of and owned by SNK (who are now known as SNK Playmore).  
  
Ben Jonas Presents:  
  
White Day Insanity!  
  
Location: Osaka, Japan March 14th, 2:00pm  
  
Our story begins as Shingo's walking around Osaka... alone.  
  
Shingo Yabuki: Wow, I can't believe it's White Day already. There's just one problem... I don't have anyone to spend it with! I wish somebody gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day, but I didn't get anything (not even cookies) and must now spend this holiday on my own... again. Sigh!  
  
Just then, May Lee appeared.  
  
May Lee Jinju: Happy White Day, Shingo!  
  
Shingo: May Lee?! What are you doing here?  
  
May Lee: I came to ask if you'd buy me something for White Day.  
  
Shingo: Sorry, but I can't do that. I never received anything from you on Valentine's Day, and thus, I don't have to return the favor.  
  
May Lee: You'd better get me something, or I'll take you down with my "Dynamite Kick" of justi...  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: I'd better bail before she goes "Kim Kaphwan" on me.  
  
Just as May Lee was about to finish her sentence, Shingo made a break for it.  
  
May Lee: Hey! Get back here!  
  
Shingo fled from Kim's youthful prodigy, dodging numerous people while May Lee was in dogged pursuit. Dashing into a nearby alleyway, he was tripped up by the foot of Xiangfei.  
  
Li Xiangfei: Hey Shingo! Care to wine and dine me at a nice restaurant?  
  
Shingo: Get away from me, you melon-headed glutton!  
  
Angered by that remark, Xiangfei tried to tackle him, but Shingo managed to evade her, and she ended up landing inside a trash can (head first). Shingo ran, and moments later, arrived at a nearby bridge. Just then, a lone figure descended from the trees and appeared in front of Shingo.  
  
Malin: You're mine, Shingo!  
  
Shingo: Sorry, I don't date immature brats.  
  
Shingo leapt over Malin. Just as he was about to cross the bridge, she pulled out her mallet, and with a mighty swing, shattered the bridge to pieces. Shingo lunged to the other side just as the structure collapsed. Having barely made it across, Shingo mocked Malin.  
  
Shingo: Nice going, kid- you just destroyed the only way to get across to me. What are you going to do now?  
  
Malin grinned, pulled out her yo-yo, tossed and latched it onto the branch of a tree on the other side, surprising Shingo. Just as she was about to swing over, Shingo pulled the yo-yo out of the tree, causing Malin to fall short and land in the stream below. Leaving his soaked pursuer behind, Shingo raced into a nearby forest, hoping to lose those who have been chasing after him. Suddenly, he found his legs caught in the sleeves of two mysterious strangers, who tossed him to the ground.  
  
Vice: Hello, fanboy!  
  
Mature: Did you miss us?  
  
Shingo shocked: Oh no! It can't be! You two are...!  
  
Vice: Dead? Yes, but we were brought back to life by Orochi.  
  
Shingo: What do you want from me?!  
  
Vice: I want... Ultimate Spider-Man #1, autographed, in near-mint condition!  
  
Mature to Vice: Hold on a second! I thought you were going to make Shingo get me something.  
  
Vice to Mature: Piff! Fat chance! This is my one opportunity to use this holiday (and Shingo) to get myself something I've always wanted.  
  
Mature: Go find someone else to feed your comic book collecting greed, nerd! Shingo, would you be a dear and get me an mp3 player for White Day?  
  
Shermie to Vice and Mature: Whoa! Stop the music! Shingo's getting me something for White Day, and the rest of you nothing.  
  
Shingo to Shermie: You're alive, too?!  
  
Shermie to Shingo: Yes I am! shows Shingo the Hamster Haven catalog See this? flips open catalog Buy me this hamster fun house and I'll give you whispers in his ear "something special" in return.  
  
Vice pulls Shermie aside  
  
Vice to Shermie: Oh no you don't, hussy! I grabbed Shingo first, therefore, he has to get me what I want.  
  
Mature to Vice: Not so fast! I saw him first, so he has to get ME something, not you.  
  
Shermie to Vice and Mature: You're both wrong! I whispered in his ear first, meaning that hamster fun house is as good as mine.  
  
Vice angered: COMIC BOOK!  
  
Mature angered: MP3 PLAYER!  
  
Shermie angered: HAMSTER FUN HOUSE!  
  
Moments later, a huge fight broke out between Shermie, Vice, and Mature. As the trio of revived Orochi maidens wrestled with one another, Shingo quietly snuck away and fled toward another part of Osaka.  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: What's with everybody today? It's like they're all out to get me (or my wallet, at least). I must've done something very wrong to deserve this.  
  
Hoping to elude everyone who's been after him, Shingo headed off to a nearby restaurant. Upon sitting at his table, he pondered the situation he was in.  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: I don't get it. Why do May Lee, Xiangfei, Malin, Vice, Mature, and Shermie all want me to buy them something when I never even got anything from any of them? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Waitress: Want to get me something, sir?  
  
Shingo: Don't you mean "want me to get you"... GAH! Yuri?!  
  
Yuri Sakazaki: Surprise, surprise, Shingo!  
  
Shingo to Yuri, shocked: What are you doing here?!  
  
Yuri: I 'm working here so I can pay off the Kyokugen Dojo's debts. Robert couldn't make it here due to numerous business meetings, so you're my new go-to guy.  
  
Shingo: Why should I play along? I never got anything from you for Valentine's Day.  
  
Yuri: Oh, come on! At least help out a poor Kyokugen student.  
  
Shingo: How about you get me an order of I DON'T THINK SO?!  
  
Shingo tipped over the table and rushed to the bar of the restaurant.  
  
Shingo: Hey, bartender! I think one of your waitresses is acting a little out of character.  
  
King: Really?  
  
Shingo shocked: King?! Don't tell me the White Day bug has bitten you, too!  
  
King: You're joking, right? I don't believe in such a ridiculous holiday.  
  
Shingo: PHEW! Thank goodness! You have to hide me, quick!  
  
Just then, a small crowd of ladies entered the restaurant.  
  
May Lee: There he is!  
  
Shingo: Oh crud! I've been spotted!  
  
King: Relax, Shingo. opens up compartment behind the bar, at the bottom of the liquor shelf Just follow the lights and you'll be fine.  
  
Shingo: Thanks!  
  
Shingo ducked inside the hidden compartment and crawled his way through the lighted exit. He soon emerged on the roof of the restaurant. As he was about to jump over to the roof of a nearby building, his foot got caught in some brown rope, which quickly tightened around his ankle. He soon found himself being pulled in by a mysterious figure.  
  
Whip: HO! HO! HO! You're not going anywhere until you give me a White Day present!  
  
Just then, Leona appeared behind Whip and performed her "V Slasher" DM on her, knocking her out and freeing Shingo from Whip's grasp.  
  
Leona to Whip: Traitor...  
  
Shingo: Thanks for the save, Leona.  
  
Leona: Shingo Yabuki, I humbly ask that you get me a present for White Day.  
  
Shingo: I'm sorry, Leona, but since I never received any chocolate from you, I can't get you a White Day gift. Please forgive me.  
  
Leona: Understood.  
  
Disappointed over Shingo's rejection, Leona transformed into Orochi Leona.  
  
Shingo terrified: GAAAAH!! I'm going to get torn to shreds!  
  
Fueled on by fear, Shingo managed to leap across the roofs of a few buildings before accidentally falling off of one. Just as he was about to hit the pavement, he landed in the arms of a pink bunny mascot.  
  
Shingo: YES! Saved by the bunny!  
  
Bunny Mascot: YES! I finally got a boyfriend!  
  
Shingo to Bunny Mascot: Oh no! Not you!!  
  
Bunny Mascot removes head of costume, revealing herself to be...  
  
Kasumi Todoh: Yes, me! Kasumi! I hope you bought me something nice for White Day.  
  
notices Shingo's already disappeared from her arms and into the distance  
  
Shingo to Kasumi: Sorry! Gotta run!  
  
Kasumi angered: Come back here this instant!  
  
Kasumi unleashed her "Super Ecstasy Crunch" DM, sending a wave of energy Shingo's way, but he evaded it.  
  
Shingo: TAXI!  
  
Seconds later, a taxi pulled up right next to Shingo. He leapt right in as he noticed the encroaching female mob.  
  
Xiangfei: Don't let our meal ticket get away!  
  
Malin: Stop! In the name of White Day!  
  
Taxi Driver to Shingo: Where to, Mac?  
  
Shingo to Taxi Driver: Anywhere away from here!  
  
Taxi Driver to Shingo: You got it.  
  
As the taxicab sped away, Xiangfei and Malin latched onto the roof of the car. At that moment, the taxi driver slammed hard on the brakes, launching the two girls into a pile of boxes. The taxicab then raced off for parts unknown.  
  
Taxi Driver to Shingo: I hope you don't mind sharing your ride with another passenger.  
  
Shingo to Taxi Driver: Not at all. In fact, after the day I've been having, sitting in a cab with two heavily clothed strangers seems almost...normal.  
  
Suddenly, the passenger sitting next to Shingo removed her hat and trench coat, revealing herself to be...  
  
Shingo shocked: YIKES! Angel?!  
  
Angel to Shingo: That's right, Kusanagi-lite.  
  
Shingo to Angel: Don't tell me you're swept up in all this White Day madness, too.  
  
Angel to Shingo: I am. I've been observing your chase from a distance since you first outran May Lee, and I'm guessing you must be pretty weary by now. Tell you what- if you get me a White Day gift, I'll return the favor with a gift of my own.  
  
As Angel began unzipping her jacket, Shingo's lust quickly turned to fear as she revealed a t-shirt that read, "Buy me something nice, or I'll kill you!". Before Shingo could call out to the Taxi Driver, Angel placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
Angel to Shingo: So what's it going to be- present for me, or death for you?  
  
At that moment, the Taxi Driver pressed a button on the dashboard, which popped the roof open and fired off the ejector seat, launching Angel into the stratosphere.  
  
Shingo: Thanks! I owe you one!  
  
Taxi Driver: Don't mention it. I just couldn't stand that tramp's lewd behavior anymore.  
  
Just then, the taxicab hit a speed bump, sending the Taxi Driver's cap flying off into the distance.  
  
Shingo shocked: Hey! You're no taxicab driver!  
  
Mai Shiranui to Shingo: Yeah, so what? I did save you from that Angel skank, so the least you can do to repay me is...  
  
Shingo: Get you a White Day present, I know, I know. Don't you have Andy to do that for you?  
  
Mai: Andy's been spending all his time training that Hokutomaru kid and has given me next to no attention. Therefore, you're going to have to fill in for him. And don't even think about escaping; I've locked the doors and the bulletproof windows, so there's no way you can get out.  
  
Shingo: Guess again!  
  
Shingo unbuckled his seatbelt, leapt out of the car via the exposed roof, and rolled to a stop along the grass. Upon getting up, Shingo noticed he landed outside the Shijo mansion. At that moment, the taxicab swerved around and began speeding towards him. Shingo raced for his life across the front yard of the mansion and began pounding on the front door.  
  
Shingo panicking: Open up!! I'm being chased by a psychopathic taxicab driver! And I'm not talking about the Robert DeNiro film! Hurry up and let me in before I become bumper meat!!  
  
Just then, the doors swung open, and the butler pulled Shingo inside just as the taxicab was closing in on him. As soon as he was let in, the doors swiftly slammed shut.  
  
Shingo: PHEW! Excellent timing, Mr., uh...  
  
Norman: Norman.  
  
Shingo: Right. Norman. Are you sure those doors will hold?  
  
Norman: Not to worry- they've been reinforced with titanium alloy.  
  
Outside, the taxicab collided into the doors, which caused a huge explosion, yet left the front of the mansion unscathed.  
  
Shingo shocked: Holy shazbot! I sure hope Mai will be okay.  
  
Norman: I'm sure she'll be fine. Speaking of timing, yours is impeccable, Mr. Shingo. Come this way- Mistress Hinako has been expecting you.  
  
Shingo: Thanks... WHAT?!?  
  
Norman: I can tell by that reaction you're not particularly fond of seeing her. However, I'm afraid you have no say in the matter. pulls out gun and points it at Shingo's back Whatever Mistress Hinako wants, Mistress Hinako gets.  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: I don't like where this is heading.  
  
Norman lead Shingo into the living room, where Hinako greeted him.  
  
Hinako Shijo: HE'S HERE! runs up and hugs Shingo I can't believe it's really him! He even feels good!  
  
Norman bopped Hinako over the head.  
  
Norman: Ahem! Mistress Hinako, you're forgetting your manners.  
  
Hinako: Oh, right. Sorry, Norman. sits down in her chair Welcome, Shingo Yabuki. starts giggling happily  
  
Shingo to Hinako: Wow! I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to see me before. Look, I'm sorry, but since I never got anything from you for Valentine's Day, I can't go through whatever you have planned.  
  
Hinako to Shingo: I wouldn't worry about that. Norman, bring out the chocolate cake.  
  
Norman: Right away, Mistress.  
  
Seconds later, Norman brought out a luscious heart-shaped chocolate cake. On it was written "To Shingo".  
  
Shingo impressed: WOW! It looks delicious!  
  
Hinako to Shingo: I apologize for not being able to present it to you on Valentine's Day.  
  
Shingo to Hinako: Oh, that's quite alright. I'm so happy, I don't even mind. Unfortunately, I can't go out and get you a White Day present, since all those ladies are still after me.  
  
Hinako to Shingo: There's no need to concern yourself with such a trivial matter. Besides, you're the present.  
  
Shingo to Hinako: Huh? What are you talking about?  
  
Suddenly, four straps emerged from Shingo's seat, bounding his arms and legs to the chair.  
  
Shingo shocked: What the heck is this?!  
  
Hinako to Shingo: From now on, you're going to be my new sparring partner- and I'm not talking about just the Sumo Dojo. Girls, come meet your new trainer!  
  
Under a minute later, the room was filled with about 40 of Hinako's students, all of whom eager to place their hands on Shingo.  
  
Hinako's Student 1: Oh my! What a cutey!  
  
Hinako's Student 2: I can't wait to sumo wrestle with him!  
  
Hinako's Student 3: Forget that- I want to play "Steamroller" with him!  
  
Shingo to Hinako, shocked: This was all a setup!  
  
Hinako to Shingo: Call it what you will- I'd say it was a cleverly laid trap that worked perfectly. Don't bother to struggle- even if you escape, there's no way out of this mansion. Why not save yourself a lot of trouble and just submit to my will?  
  
Shingo outraged: No way! You tricked me! I can't stand anyone who deceives me for their own gain!  
  
Out of desperation, Shingo broke free of his bonds. After removing his shackles, he gazed as his opposition with fierce determination.  
  
Hinako shocked: GASP! He's broken loose! Listen up! The first person to subdue Shingo gets to do whatever they want to with him (after me, of course)!  
  
Just as Hinako and her students began charging towards Shingo, he unleashed his "Kake Hourin" SDM, bowling many of them over. Having cleared himself a path, he then took flight and dashed upstairs to the second floor of the mansion. At the top of the stairs, however, awaited Norman.  
  
Norman: Sorry, Shingo, old boy, but Mistress Hinako commands that I stop you. aims gun at Shingo  
  
Shingo: Command this! SHINGO KICK!  
  
The attack hit Norman in the neck and sent him tumbling down the stairs, knocking over a few of Hinako's students in the process. Shingo hid himself inside Hinako's room. As he looked around, he saw all sorts of sumo wrestling memorabilia, as well as numerous photographs of himself (plus a life-size cutout of himself with lipstick on him).  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: Hoo boy! And people say I'm obsessed with Kusanagi-san.  
  
Suddenly, Kula teleported into the room.  
  
Kula Diamond: Hey Shingo! Did you get me anything for White Day?  
  
Shingo: Sorry, Kula, but I don't baby-sit!  
  
Heartbroken by Shingo's insult, Kula started crying, causing Diana and Foxy to teleport in.  
  
Diana angered: Look what you've done! You made Kula cry! As compensation, you must give each of us a White Day present.  
  
Shingo: No dice.  
  
At that moment, Foxy broke down.  
  
Foxy: WAIT! Don't walk out on me! I've never had a boyfriend since, well, ever, and would be grateful if you could get me just one little White Day present. I'm begging you, please do this for me!  
  
Shingo to Foxy: Nice try, but I'm not buying the act. Go find someone else to manipulate, you lousy puppet.  
  
Foxy heartbroken: NOOOOO!!! I have no reason left to live!! stabs self with sword; keels over  
  
Shingo shocked: Oh no! What have I done?! Speak to me, Foxy! Don't die on me!  
  
Suddenly, Foxy's left arm grabbed ahold of Shingo's leg.  
  
Foxy: Gotcha! You're mine now, kid.  
  
Shingo: GAH! Let go of me!  
  
Terrified, Shingo rapidly (and repeatedly) kicked Foxy until she released her grip on him. He then tackled Diana against the wall. The impact caused Hinako's sumo trophies to fall off the shelf and land on Diana's head, knocking her out.  
  
Kula: Freeze, Shingo!  
  
Kula unleashed her "Diamond Edge" DM, sending a wave of ice toward Shingo. He bailed out the window (barely avoiding the attack) and hoisted himself up to the roof.  
  
Shingo: Why's everyone trying to mooch off me? Why can't anyone love me for my personality?!  
  
Hinako: Going somewhere, slave boy?  
  
Just when Shingo thought he was momentarily safe, he turned around and noticed every female he had met so far had somehow managed to catch up to him.  
  
Shingo shocked: WHAT THE?!?! But how?!?  
  
Vice: They'll be plenty of time for explanations later.  
  
Mai: Give it up, Shingo! You have nowhere else to go!  
  
Faced with either plummeting to his death, or facing down a tidal wave of present-starved ladies, Shingo gradually backed towards the edge of the roof. Suddenly, a helicopter appeared overhead. Inside was Billy Kane, Geese Howard's right-hand man.  
  
Billy Kane to Shingo: Hey fanboy! If you want to live past St. Patrick's Day, you'd better get on! throws out rope ladder  
  
With no time left to decide, Shingo grasped onto the rope ladder and was pulled inside the helicopter before the swarm of gals could surround him. At that moment, the roof of the Shijo mansion collapsed (due to the stress of over 50 people standing on it), sending everyone on it crashing down.  
  
Onboard the helicopter...  
  
Shingo: Look, I don't know why you rescued me, but I refuse to work for Geese Howard. I want absolutely no part of whatever it is he has in store for me. Understand?  
  
Billy: Fine, but I didn't save you for his sake- I did it to fulfill my own intentions.  
  
Shingo: Wait a sec! I've never seen you do anything out of your own free will. And is it just me, or are you looking a little thinner than usual?  
  
Billy: That's because I'm not Billy Kane. I'm actually... removes bandana TA-DA!  
  
Shingo shocked: Lilly Kane?!  
  
Lilly: And wait until you see who's been flying the chopper. opens door Say hello to Mary and Vanessa!  
  
Blue Mary: Hey!  
  
Vanessa: Yo!  
  
Shingo thinking to himself: Okay; now things have gone from downright weird to straight up bizarre.  
  
Before Shingo could compose himself, a lone figure crashed through the cockpit via her "Phoenix Arrow" attack.  
  
Athena Asamiya: Athena Ikimasu!  
  
Shingo to Athena: Oh you've gotta be kidding me! You've already got thousands of gifts from countless fans all over the world. What could you possibly want from me?!  
  
Athena to Shingo: Well, I want you to get a White Day present for an ailing fan of mine.  
  
Shingo to Athena: Really? What's this fan's name?  
  
Athena to Shingo: Anna Ibana.  
  
Shingo to Athena: Well, be sure to tell her that she DOESN'T EXIST! There is no Anna Ibana, is there? You just made up that name in order to cheat me out of a present. Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. Go ask your lapdog Kensou instead.  
  
Athena angered: You dare say "no" to the world's greatest pop idol?! You'll pay for that!  
  
In an instant, Athena summoned her "Shining Crystal Bit" DM, surrounding herself with rotating psychic spheres. The orbs of energy punched through various parts of the helicopter, damaging anything in their path.  
  
Lilly to Athena: Stop that! You'll destroy the chopper!  
  
But it was too late. During Athena's temper tantrum of destruction, her psychic spheres accidentally K.O.ed Vanessa, Mary, and Lilly, and wrecked the helicopter beyond repair. Thinking fast, Shingo bolted out the emergency exit before the helicopter exploded. Soon, all five passengers began spiraling towards the ground below.  
  
Shingo to Athena: Smooth move, Ex-Lax! Now we're all going to die!!  
  
Athena to Shingo: Guess again, jerk! teleports the three passengers and herself away  
  
In the blink of an eye, Athena and friends disappeared from view, leaving Shingo in freefall. Right when he was about to be turned into ground beef, a mysterious portal appeared, transporting Shingo to an unknown location. Once there, Shingo somehow landed on his feet and was confronted by a Shinto priestess wearing a demonic mask.  
  
Shinto Priestess: I will devour your soul, Shingo Yabuki!  
  
Shingo: Knock it off, Chizuru! I know it's you behind the mask. Now tell me why I've been transported here.  
  
Chizuru Kagura: Aw, you're no fun! removes mask In any case, I've summoned you here in order to...  
  
Shingo: Wait, let me guess- buy you a present for White Day? Do you have any idea how many people have demanded a gift from me? The answer is no, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind.  
  
Chizuru: Guess I'll have to make you fold by force. Take him down, Maki!  
  
Maki Kagura: At once, dear sister!  
  
Chizuru sent out Maki in order to bend Shingo to her will. The lightning- fast priestess began teleporting all around Shingo.  
  
Maki while teleporting HOHOHO!! You can't touch what you can't see!  
  
Shingo: ENOUGH!  
  
Spotting an opening, Shingo elbowed Maki in the stomach, picked her up, spun her around like a pizza, and slammed her to the ground, rendering her unconscious. The impact from the slam sent a small tremor through the ground.  
  
Chizuru shocked: MAKI!  
  
Shingo to Chizuru: Now, are you going to help me out of this mess I've been in, or am I going to have to do the same thing to you?!  
  
Chizuru: Well done, Shingo! Your sudden display of might was... unexpected, to say the least. However, I'm not going to comply without a fight, so get ready to face the full might of the Yata Clan!  
  
Right when Chizuru was about to confront Shingo, a lone figure ambushed her and struck her from behind, knocking her out of the fight.  
  
Shingo surprised: Whoa! Thanks for taking her down, Ash!  
  
Ash Crimson: No problem, Shingo!  
  
Moments later, Ash pulled the Kagura Mirror out of Chizuru.  
  
Ash to Shingo: You can use this mirror to erase everything that's happened today and return home. Here, catch. tosses Kagura Mirror to Shingo  
  
Shingo caught the mirror, but about a second later, he accidentally dropped it and shattered it to pieces.  
  
Ash shocked: GAAAAH!!! YOU IDIOT!! My plan is ruined AND you're cursed with seven years bad luck!!  
  
Suddenly, a stampede of all the KOF ladies (including Chizuru and Maki) stormed across the unknown location, trampling Ash before he could escape, and surrounding Shingo.  
  
Shingo speechless: H-How did you find me?!?!?  
  
Kasumi: Simple- we followed the sound of the shattered mirror.  
  
Chizuru: You broke the Kagura Mirror, and now, you must pay with your wealth!  
  
All chanting: Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!  
  
Having had more than he could stand, Shingo finally folded.  
  
Shingo: Here! Take my wallet! TAKE IT ALL! tosses wallet  
  
The moment Shingo's wallet hit the ground, nearly all the ladies pounced upon it. Just then, a startling discovery was made.  
  
Angel: The wallet's empty.  
  
Yuri: He must be hiding money in his clothes!  
  
Mary: Pin him down!  
  
As all the ladies advanced upon Shingo, he started to feel a slight sinking feeling.  
  
Shingo shocked: Oh no! I'm stuck in quicksand!  
  
As Shingo was being pulled under, all the ladies descended upon him.  
  
Shingo panicking: HELP ME, KUSANAGI-SAN!!!  
  
Moments later, everything went black.  
  
Just then, Shingo awoke.  
  
Shingo: GAH! Wait a second! It was all just a dream! PHEW! Thank goodness! For a minute there, I thought I was going to die. Now that I think about it, though, I do kinda wish all the KOF ladies would flock around me every once in a while. Sigh. Looks like another lonely White Day for me.  
  
Just then, a blond-haired girl emerged from the right side of Shingo's bed.  
  
Rose: YAWN! Good morning, fanboy.  
  
Shingo shocked: Rose?! What are you doing in my bedroom?!  
  
Rose: This isn't your bedroom, Shingo- it's the Sky Noah's living quarters.  
  
Shingo was speechless.  
  
Rose to Shingo: You slept like a rock last night. Isn't that right, big brother?  
  
At that moment, Rose's older brother appeared on the left side of the bed.  
  
Adelheid: Agreed. to Shingo You've been asleep ever since your fight against Mukai. Heck, he even spent all night here just to make sure you were going to be okay.  
  
Mukai looks at Shingo, then turns away, blushing  
  
Shingo was still speechless.  
  
Rose to Shingo: By the way, where's my White Day gift?  
  
Shingo: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Just then, Shingo awoke, screaming.  
  
Shingo: AAAAHH! Wait a second! That was all just a dream. (Guess I'd better say no to Saishu's flame-broiled burgers next time).  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Shingo: I wonder who that could be?  
  
In an instant, Shingo got dressed and ran downstairs to see who was at the door.  
  
Shingo opens door  
  
Kasumi: Good morning, Shingo.  
  
Shingo surprised: Kasumi?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Kasumi: Today's Valentine's Day, silly. I came by to give you your present. Here, open it up.  
  
Kasumi handed Shingo a heart-shaped box. As Shingo opened it, his excitement quickly turned into disappointment when he discovered what was inside.  
  
Shingo shocked: One oatmeal raisin cookie?! But why?!  
  
Kasumi: Simple- I don't like you, Shingo. smiles If you come anywhere near me again, I'll kill you. Bye! slams door  
  
Shingo slumped to the floor, heartbroken by Kasumi's rejection (and subsequent death threat). Suddenly, a giant robot's foot crashed through the roof of Shingo's home as lasers fired from every direction. The fight for humanity's future had begun.  
  
Shingo: HOLD IT! What sort of ending is this supposed to be?!  
  
Director: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Shingo: You are not ending this story on such an absurd cliffhanger!  
  
Director: I don't see anything wrong with it. It has tons of shock value and nobody saw it coming. Plus, people like surprise endings.  
  
Shingo: Oh really? Well, I've got a surprise of my own- give me a better ending, or I'll share Mr. Director's baby pictures with the entire cast and crew. pulls out pictures  
  
Director shocked: How did you get those?!  
  
Shingo: Let's just say I know a friend who knows a friend who knows your mother's brother's uncle's twice-removed sister's aunt's daughter's nephew's relative. How about we start with "Naked Romp In The Garden At Age 3"?  
  
Kasumi: I wanna see!  
  
Shingo shows Kasumi the picture  
  
Kasumi to Director: AWWW! You had such a cute little...  
  
WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY.  
  
Director: All right, ALL RIGHT! I give! You win! I'll give you a better ending. Just don't share any more of my baby pictures!  
  
Shingo: Now you're talking!  
  
fade out  
  
Just then, Shingo awoke, screaming.  
  
Shingo: AAAAHH! Wait a second! That was all just a dream.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Shingo: I wonder who that could be?  
  
In an instant, Shingo got dressed and ran downstairs to see who was at the door.  
  
Shingo opens door  
  
Kasumi: Good morning, Shingo.  
  
Shingo surprised: Kasumi?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Kasumi: Today's Valentine's Day, silly. I came by to give you your present. Here, open it up.  
  
Kasumi handed Shingo a heart-shaped box. As Shingo opened it, his eyes widened with delight as he discovered what was inside.  
  
Shingo: WOW! Assorted chocolates! Thank you, Kasumi!  
  
Kasumi: Happy Valentine's Day, Shingo!  
  
the two embrace each other  
  
Kasumi: So, do you want to go see "Riptor 4: The Evisceration" at the Uberplex?  
  
Shingo: Do I ever! LET'S GO!  
  
Shingo and Kasumi went off to the movies to celebrate Valentine's Day.  
  
THE END!  
  
(Note- The role of Director was played by Richard Gere.)  
  
So, what did you think of this off-beat one-shot? I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a blast writing it. Please send all comments and compliments to Thanks for reading! 


End file.
